The Trials & Tribulations of Abby Dursley
by PandorasChest
Summary: These are the trials and tribulations of Abby Dursley, Daughter of Dudley Dursley. Follow Abby as she unravels the adventure of a lifetime with her friends, cousins and most hated enemies.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER!**

_italics- Abby's POV_

**bold- Speaking Out loud**

**CHAPTER 1**

Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The trouble-makers. The round heads in the square holes. The ones who see things differently.  
They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status-quo. You can quote them. Disagree with them. Glorify, or vilify them. But the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world  
Are the ones who do.  
_-__Anon._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We had just moved here to England from the USA and already I was in trouble, The reason we moved here was for my fathers job, Dudley Dursley middle class conservative salesman, _

_It can't get anymore pathetic then that right? Wrong! According to him and my mother it's my fault when things go wrong. Sure just because I was born a witch they feel they can take any amount of there anger out on me._

_So here I am sitting in the formal floral pink living room at my parents house, My mother stood before me tapping her foot slightly on the ground, I was really in for it this time, I just wish I knew what I did?. _

_All of a sudden my mother pulled a letter out of know where._

**" Read it " **_She stated blatantly_

_I opened the letter slowly scanning every word_

**" Dear Abby Dursley, ****You are invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. "**

_I read the entire letter and reviled in the thought that this might be real, Was this right? did they make a mistake? _

_I looked up into my mother's face and silently wished , No begged she would say I could go._

**" I can go can't I? " **_She scoffed and rolled her eyes, She looked like a bobble head swinging her head about..._

**" Of course not " **_She stated flatly_

**" I hate you! " **_I screamed at the top of my lungs as I rushed towards the stairs_

**" I am not done with you yet " **

_My mother was shouting at me once again, I can barely call her my mother I find it repulsive to even say her name Marlow. Horrendous is it not named after a bottle of cheep wine none the less._

**" You can't just hide in your room " **

_I was halfway up the stairs when her hand grabbed a hold of my wrist, I__ could tell from her tone of voice that she was getting angrier and I didn't want to be in the way when she starts hitting and throwing things._

**" Let me go, NOW! " **_I half shouted in fear and distress as she dragged me down the stairs._

_" _**You will not be going to that school, It is simply ridiculous"**

_She threw me next to the foyer and I hit my head against the front door before she starting slapping me, repeatedly in the face and back of the head, I stared up at her with and evident soreness in my voice._

_"_**I will be going I received the letter from Hogwarts and you won't stop me, Not now not ever"**

_I seemed to hiss at the last part and that made her all the more angry._

**" And how exactly do you plan to get there? " **_Her face was held high as she crossed her arms._

_All of a sudden a knock was heard at the front door, she shooed me out of the way acting completely non-chalant to the abuse she inflicted me with seconds ago._

_I scrambled up the stairs and crouched down in the hallway attempting to listen to a conversation in the foyer._

**" What? What do you mean Dudley it preposterous." **_I clearly heard my mother screaming at my father and inched closer to the stairs._

**" We cannot do anything about it pumpkin, If they want her in that school we don't have a choice, Besides you always wanted her out of the way, Right?, "**

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing my father despised Hogwarts and now he was agreeing to let me go? _

_I mean sure he probably figured since I was sixteen he only had to put up with me for less then two years but even for him letting me attend Hogwarts was a huge deal. _

_For years when I was younger I had a private tutor teach me about magic and my parents had no idea, I am even able to perform my patronus,_

_My patronus is a Fox. Sly and cunning, I can easily maneuver around Evil, or Good, to get my message where it is needed._

_Anyway anything magical related my parents hate but it seems things are finally changing for me. I can only hope for the better._

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
